1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and a camera system for use with a flash device.
2. Description of Related Art
Some of known camera systems provided with flash light emitting means are capable of making test light emission from the flash light emitting means, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 7-120812, etc. In such camera systems, when a light emission start switch is pushed by the photographer, the flash light emitting means emits a predetermined quantity of flash light for testing toward an object, so that the photographer can recognize shades and shadows brought about at the object and the background thereof by the flash light. Thus, the photographer can recognize, prior to photo-taking, an influence to be brought about by the illumination with the flash light.
In the case of the camera system disclosed in the above Japanese laid-open patent application No. HEI 7-120812, however, the test flash light emission is made with a lens diaphragm left in its initial full-aperture state. Therefore, in recognizing the object, etc., through a viewfinder after a light flux passing through the lens diaphragm arrives at the viewfinder, the shades and shadows of the object, etc., observable through the viewfinder at the time of the test flash light emission are only ones which are obtained with the lens diaphragm left in its full-aperture state and which differ from shades and shadows to be obtained by exposing a film to the light coming through the photo-taking lens with the lens diaphragm in a stopped-down state. Accordingly, the prior camera system has such a drawback that the photographer cannot recognize, prior to photo-taking, the shades and shadows of the object and the background to be obtained under flash light emission for a photo-taking operation which is to be performed with the lens diaphragm stopped down as desired to deepen the depth of field.